"Utah" McCoy
"Utah" McCoy jest potępionym rewolwerowcem walczącym o odkupienie, daremnie ścigającym odpowiedzialnych za jego nieszczęście. Historia thumb Początek gorączki złota Wiele lat lat temu McCoy był właścicielem na ranczu "Sand Bear" w stanie Teksas oraz potomkiem jednych z pierwszych osadników z Europy. Miał kochającą żonę i dwójkę dzieci, a trzecie w drodze. Nie poddał się gorączce złota, jaka przetoczyła się przez stan i doprowadziła do wyludnienia najbliższego miasteczka. Choć pieniądze dla mężczyzny nigdy nie grały roli, w tamtym czasie rodzina znalazła się w bardzo trudnym położeniu. Nikt jednak nie przypuszczał, że dotknie ich jeszcze większa tragedia. Robertson Jednymi ze zwabionych przez złoto była banda Paula Robertsona. Wedle najpowszechniejszej wersji, McCoy miał odmówić mu noclegu, czym sprowadził na siebie jego gniew. Jeszcze tego samego dnia Robertson wrócił w raz ze swoją bandą. Wypuścili trzymane w zagrodzie stado McCoy'a po czym wpadli do jego domu. Postrzelili mężczyznę, a piętnastoletniego syna zabili, gdy tylko podniósł rewolwer ojca. Żonę w raz z drugim synem Paul kazał pozostawić przy życiu, do czasu, gdy odjedzie w raz z grandą w dalszą podróż. Rodzina posłusznie wykonywała wszelkie polecenia. Jednak, gdy następnego dnia Robertson zarządził odjazd, wsiadł na konia i na oczach mężczyzny zastrzelił jego rodzinę. McCoy nie miał szans w walce z mordercami. Wciąż był ranny i nie mógł nawet dosiąść konia. Trzymając ciało żony na rękach widział, jak bandyci odjeżdżają na zachód. Pakt McCoy przeklinał Boga, który nie był w stanie obronić dobrych ludzi. Długo płakał w ciemnościach, aż poczuł, że opuszczają go resztki sił. Wtedy pojawiła się przed nim dziwna postać. Wysoki i ciemny kształt mężczyzny w kapturze przyglądał mu się lekko świecącymi oczami. "Masz rację" - odezwał się w końcu tajemniczy przybysz. "Bóg was zostawił i o nic już nie dba. Co gorsza zbliżają się tutaj kolejni łotrzy, którzy jednak postanowią cię uratować. Nie połączysz się z rodziną i będą cię zmuszać do strasznych rzeczy." McCoy leżał jednym bokiem na ziemi. Z przerażeniem usłyszał, że postać ma rację. Ktoś konno zbliżał się w jego stronę. "Dam ci wszystko, jeśli pozwolisz mi ich dopaść, lub mnie zabijesz" - zapewnił mężczyzna. thumb|310px|Potępiony McCoy Potępiony McCoy nie wiedział na co się zgodził. Kimkolwiek była postać, która obiecała mu zemstę, pozbawiła go duszy i jakiejkolwiek litości. Mężczyzna stał się wrakiem dawnego siebie. Nędznym kadłubem moralności, którą w raz z żoną cenił i pielęgnował. Postać zniknęła, jednak McCoy stanął o własnych siłach na nogi. Podniósł leżący na ziemi rewolwer splamiony krwią własnego syna, na chwilę przed tym, jak przed jego domem pojawiła się grupa uzbrojonych mężczyzn. To co się stało wiemy tylko dlatego, że jeden z przybyłych w tym momencie był John Miller. Redaktor jednej z mniejszych gazet Teksasu i wielki tchórz. McCoy nie zadał żadnego pytania. Jak napisał później Miller, spojrzał tylko na mężczyzn pustymi i płonącymi żywym ogniem oczami. W następnej sekundzie zaczął do nich strzelać w tempie, jak gdyby za spust pociągał sam diabeł i ładował pociski do bębna. Redaktor opłacił tych mężczyzn dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, ale od razu poczuł, że tym razem żadnego ni zapewnią. Od tamtego dnia przez zachodnie stany przetacza się wieść o samotnym podróżniku. Czasem pojawiał się konno, a czasami przybywał pieszo. Jego obecność zwiastowała śmierć oszustów i odpowiedzialnych za śmierć niewinnych. Zdarzało się, że McCoy zabijał ludzi o dobrej opinii, którzy ukrywali swe mroczne sekrety przed ludźmi. "Utah" stał się wcieleniem zła i nieśmiertelnym upiorem, którego nie imały się kule. Nie wiadomo, jak długo by to trwało, gdyby, pewnego dnia na jego drodze nie pojawiła się sierota, która odważyła się spytać go o powód dla którego przybył do jej miasteczka. Grób Robertsona McCoy przez chwilę przypominał sobie dawno zapomniane słowa. W końcu jednak zdołał wysyczeć nazwisko odpowiedzialnego za śmierć jego bliskich. Brzmiało to podobno niczym trzask piasku o nagie kamienie, ale sierota nie przestraszyła się. Zamiast tego wskazała mu drogę na pobliski cmentarz. Tam pośród setek grobów zmarłych w czasie epidemii cholery znajdował się krzyż z ledwo widocznymi literami. McCoy znalazł grób swojego wroga. Dziecko opowiedziało mu nieszczęśliwą historię łotra, który liczył na szybkie wzbogacenie się. Szybko porzuciła go jego banda, a sam nigdy nie znalazł złota. Zmarł wycieńczony przez chorobę w nędzy i samotności. McCoy wykrzyczał wtedy słowa pełne nienawiści do demona, który pozbawił go człowieczeństwa. Domagał się zwrotu swojej duszy, skoro nie dane mu było zemścić się na sprawcy nieszczęścia. Zaniepokojone dziecko odeszło swoją drogą, a mężczyzna pozostał na cmentarzu do północy. Wtedy to pojawił się ten sam przybysz, który obdarzył go przekleństwem i nieśmiertelnością. Chciał udowodnić, że McCoy sam odpowiada za swoją porażkę, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Mężczyzna zagroził demonowi pojedynkiem, który rozstrzygnie spór. Zakapturzony zgodził się, nie podejrzewając, że mężczyzna już zaczął wyłamywać się spod jego mocy. thumb|290px W samą północ Do pojedynku doszło na głównej ulicy opuszczonego niemal zupełnie Utah, niedaleko rancza, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Pojedynek miał tylko jednego świadka. Starego pastora, który dobrze znał McCoy'a, gdy jeszcze uczęszczał do jego kościoła. Na nic zdały się próby duchownego, by mężczyzna zrezygnował z pojedynku z diabłem. "Tu chodzi o moją duszę, ojcze" - zapewnił, zakładając pas z rewolwerem. Pastor wykonał znak krzyża, na krótką chwilę zanim rozległy się strzały. McCoy był nadludzko szybki, jednak swoją moc zawdzięczał nieznajomemu. Mężczyzna został trafiony w samo serce i pewnie zginąłby, gdyby nie prezent od duchownego. Stalowy krzyż, który wisiał mężczyźnie na piersi zatrzymał kulę. Demon znalazł się w bardzo nieciekawej sytuacji. Zaczął się wycofywać, przekonując mężczyznę, że może oddać mu część swojej duszy, ale McCoy nie był zainteresowany taką ofertą. Nie zdołał trafić istoty, która zaczęła uciekać. Ruszył za nią w pogoń na własnym koniu, ale nieznajomy przepadł. McCoy poprzysiągł mu wieczną nienawiść. Obiecał, że będzie go ścigał po krańce świata. Odniesione tej nocy zwycięstwo przyniosło mu niewiele, ale z każdym dniem ścigany słabnie, a McCoy odzyskuje część swojego człowieczeństwa. Wygląd McCoy z racji, że wciąż nie jest do końca człowiekiem, jego wygląd także jest nieco różny od ludzkiego. Ma czarne białka oczu. Tęczówki tak jak i źrenice zdają się być skąpane w ogniu, ale ciało pozostaje zimne. Stara się unikać słonecznego światła, przy którym czuje się nie najlepiej, jednak co jakiś czas odważa się chodzić w jego blasku. Nosi raczej ciemne ubranie, zwykle odpowiadające okolicznej modzie. Buty są niemal zawsze powycierane i ubrudzone pyłem lub błotem. Twarz ma zwykle ukrytą pod szerokim kapeluszem, tak, że niemal jedynie świecące oczy są pod nim widoczne. Jego wzrost mierzy 189 cm. Charakter Charakter McCoy'a jest raczej trudny do ustalenia. Nie jest on tym samym pustym mścicielem, który przemierzał prerie. Daleko mu jednak do ciepłego i serdecznego farmera, jakim był przed stratą rodziny. Obecnie jego postać stanowi raczej mieszankę obydwu osób. Nie jest duszą towarzystwa, ale nie jest zupełnie zamknięty na ludzi. Zdarza mu się nawet czasem zaśmiać, ale dźwięk jego śmiechu nie jest zbyt przyjemny dla uszu. Zwykle powoduje ciarki, a w skrajnych przypadkach ludzie potrafią popaść w katatonię. Jedynie najtwardsi z pośród kowbojów odważają się z nim rozmawiać. Kilka razy stał się członkiem drobnych grup, które starały się ukrócić rabunki jakiś ludzi lub pomagał szeryfom w walce z przestępcami. Czynił to jednak bardzo niechętnie. Uważa bowiem, że takie rzeczy odciągają go od głównego celu - pokonania tajemniczej postaci skrytej pod kapturem. Cytaty "Zemsta dotyka ludzi pustych. Jeśli wciąż na kimś ci zależy, to nie potrafisz się zatracić w nienawiści." "To nie ja. To śmierć spogląda ci w oczy." "Zastrzeliłeś dwóch ludzi, nim zdążyli wyciągnąć broń? Ciekawe, kontynuuj." "Myślisz, że po prostu cię zabiję? Uwierz mi, że potrafię wystrzelić w ciebie wszystkie pociski. Nie umrzesz, choćbyś chciał, ale to nie znaczy, że nie będziesz cierpiał." "Nie przejmuj się. Mogę ich unieszkodliwić, tak by żaden nie zginął." - w czasie opracowania planu ataku na grupę rabusiów, gdy jeden z towarzyszy zwrócił uwagę, że potrzebują więcej informacji "Jesteś kłamcą i nikczemnikiem. Odstrzelę ci wszystkie palce w prawej dłoni, a potem zostawię, by ci ludzie zrobili z tobą, na co zasłużyłeś." Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne